Familia Imaginaria
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Spoiler 24 Season 1. Al final, cuando Chris y Lichty murieron, notó como su familia imaginaria se iba destruyendo poco a poco; pero aún así ella viviría por la memoria de todos ellos ¡Primer trabajo de Gundam 00! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! ¡Whoa! Ésta es la primera vez que escribo para éste fandom, debo decir que de todas las sagas de Gundam ésta es la segunda que veo (La primera, como la de muchos, fue Gundam Wing) Y vaya que realmente me gustó, ¡Kya~! ¡Setsuna es muy lindo! ^w^**

**Ejem, bueno estuve leyendo los pocos fics que hay en el fandom, todos son buenos de verdad, pero me di cuenta de que es mención de Yaoi y todo gira en torno a los Meisters salvo uno que menciona a Graham y Billy, bueh, por eso yo decidí darle el toque "femenino" incluyendo a Feldt en la lista del fandom 8D**

**Aclaraciones: Gundam 00 no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Yosuke Kuroda (escritor de la obra), Seiji Mizushima (director del anime), estudio Sunrise y las cadenas televisivas TBS y MBS. Yo solo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**Nota: Los dialogos con asterisco son originales de Akatsuki no Fansub. Así que todo el crédito para ellos**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Familia Imaginaria~

Observó atónita como el Ptolemaios I era destruido por aquel disparo de una de las unidades con falsos hornos solares, sintió sus piernas flaquear al escuchar como Sumeragi gritaba el nombre de los dos únicos tripulantes sin que estos le respondieran, apretó con fuerza los dos asientos donde se encontraban Ian y la pelicastaña; finalmente el débil sonido de una transmisión la sacó de sus cavilaciones

*-¿Sumeragi-san…?- llamó la débil voz de Sierra

*-¡Chris! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está Lichty?- cuestionó rápidamente la estratega, pasaron varios segundos sin que la chica respondiera borrando así la sonrisa en los labios de Ian y aumentando la angustia de las dos mujeres

*-Feldt… ¿estás ahí?-

*-¡Aquí estoy!-

*-No puedo hablar mucho, pero… ustedes, cuídense mucho-

*-No digas eso…-

*-Tú tienes que vivir para continuar con la memoria de Lockon. Te lo suplico… cambia… el mundo. ¡Por favor!- pidió con la voz entrecortada a la vez que tosía manchando su casco con sangre, sonrió tristemente mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus verdes ojos y abrazaba con fuerza el inerte cuerpo de Lichty; al final, el comando del Tolemy quedó reducido a una estruendosa explosión acompañado de una nube de humo

*-¡Chris!-

*-¡Lichty!-

Prontamente sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos comenzando a empañar su vista, abrió su temblorosa boca tratando de articular palabra alguna sin éxito, finalmente, apretó los dientes cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras las saladas gotas de agua flotaban alrededor de su rostro mojando parte de su cabello rosado

*-¡Christina Sierra!- lloró desmoronándose al igual que Lisa e Ian

Divagó por su mente retornado a la época en la que todos aún eran felices, donde los cuatro Meisters cumplían sus misiones sin salir heridos y la guerra entre Celestial Being y el mundo aún no se tornaba de tal magnitud; al ser ella la menor de toda la tripulación del Ptolemaios y sentir fuertemente la pérdida de sus padres se había formado un mundo imaginario donde todos eran una familia

Siempre pensó en Ian Vashti como un padre adoptivo, de buen humor, despreocupado y que aún era coqueto, pero que a pesar de eso se esforzaba mucho para mantener a los Gundams en buen estado y asegurar la protección de los pilotos.

Joyce Moreno vendría siendo como un tío, aquel que cuida de todos y procura sanar sus heridas con tratamientos y mucha atención.

Lasse Aeon era sin duda como el hermano mayor de todos, siempre serio pero que en el fondo se preocupa por los demás y no dudaría en arriesgarse por ellos.

A la señorita Sumeragi la imaginó como la mayor de las hermanas, aquella que se hacía responsable por el bienestar de todos en el Tolemy y que se esforzaba porque sus predicciones fueran lo más acertadas.

Christina Sierra era su otra hermana mayor, de carácter alegre y siempre con una sonrisa, la que la motivaba en cualquier situación y siempre trataba de hacerla sonreír, asimismo Lichty era el pretendiente de la pelicastaña, un hombre de sentimientos nobles y que sin duda la amaba de verdad.

Finalmente los Meisters; Tieria Erde era como el superior y segundo al mando dentro de la nave, una persona estricta pero que aún así y muy en el fondo también se preocupaba por los demás, lo respetaba y a la vez lo consideraba como alguien de quien debía aprender; Allelujah Haptism, a él si lo consideraba un hermano mayor, muy amable y de buenos sentimientos, sabía que le dolía la idea de saberse un asesino y eso solo lo hacía ser más noble, él sin duda era el hermano-ejemplo-a-seguir; al final solo quedaban Lockon y Setsuna, los dos únicos miembros de Celestial Being a quienes no podía ver como miembros de su familia, no porque no le agradasen, al contrario, los quería y mucho, pero por más que se esforzara nunca los pudo vislumbrar como los hermanos que deberían ser para ella; simplemente había desarrollado un afecto especial por los dos, un sentimiento muy cercano al amor…

-_"Neil… Setsuna… todos…"-_ pensó alzando un poco la vista, Sumeragi y Ian seguían llorando pero aún mantenían la vista al frente controlando la pequeña nave y planeando el siguiente movimiento. Se sorprendió por la fortaleza que demostraban los dos mayores, ella en cambio se había desmoronado con facilidad, frunció el ceño incorporándose por completo, lo había decidido, viviría no solo por la memoria de Lockon, sino también por la de Chris, Lichty y todos sus compañeros que habían perdido la vida


End file.
